helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-line club
M-line club (エムライン クラブ) is a fanclub for talent, mostly former Hello! Project members. Members ;Current Members *Nakazawa Yuko (2009-) *Iida Kaori (2009-) *Yasuda Kei (2009-) *Yaguchi Mari (2009-) *Ishikawa Rika (2009-) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (2009-) *Tsuji Nozomi (2009-) *Takahashi Ai (2011-) *Niigaki Risa (2012-) *Mano Erina (2013-) *LoVendoЯ (2013-) **Tanaka Reina ** ** *Sudo Maasa (2015-) *Kumai Yurina (2015-) *PINK CRES. (2016-) **Natsuyaki Miyabi ** ** *Michishige Sayumi (2017-) *Yajima Maimi (2017-) *Nakajima Saki (2017-) *Suzuki Airi (2017-) *Okai Chisato (2017-) ;Former Members *Ongaku Gatas (2009-2010) **Satoda Mai **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Sengoku Minami *Konno Asami (2009-2011) *Ogawa Makoto (2009-2015) *Abe Natsumi (2009-2016) *Fujimoto Miki (2009-2016) * (2013-2016) *Kusumi Koharu (2010-2016) History M-line club began operations in April 2009 under UP-FRONT INTERNATIONAL and was first formed with the following Elder Club graduates: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, and Tsuji Nozomi; as well as Satoda Mai, Konno Asami, Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, and Sengoku Minami as part of Ongaku Gatas."HOME." (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2009-04-05. (Archived) On December 28, 2009, it was announced that Satoda Mai, Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, and Sengoku Minami would leave the fanclub as of April 2010."Ｍ－ｌｉｎｅ ｃｌｕｂよりお知らせです。" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2009-12-28. On July 1, 2010, Kusumi Koharu joined."M-line clubより久住小春に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2010-07-01. On March 31, 2011, Konno Asami left and M-line club to join TV Tokyo."紺野あさ美、2011年からテレビ東京のアナウンサーに" (in Japanese). natalie. 2010-10-01. On October 3, 2011, Takahashi Ai joined."高橋愛 M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2011-10-03. On May 21, 2012, Niigaki Risa joined."新垣里沙 M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2012-05-21. In March 2013, Mano Erina joined."真野恵里菜 M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2013-02-23. In June 2013, Tanaka Reina, , , and joined as LoVendoЯ."LoVendoЯ　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2013-05-22. As of September 17, 2013, operations have been moved from UP-FRONT INTERNATIONAL to ."M-line club会員の皆さまへお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2013-09-20. On March 31, 2015, Ogawa Makoto left and M-line club to retire from entertainment activities."小川麻琴に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2015-03-13. In May 2015, Sudo Maasa and Kumai Yurina joined."須藤茉麻・熊井友理奈　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2015-04-30. On January 24, 2016, it was announced that Abe Natsumi and Fujimoto Miki would both leave M-line club as of March 2016."M-line clubからの大切なお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-01-24. On May 20, 2016, Natsuyaki Miyabi, , and joined as PINK CRES.."夏焼雅 新グループ　M-line club加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-05-20. On September 16, 2016, Uozumi Yuki left M-line club in accordance with her graduation from LoVendoЯ and separation with UP-FRONT CREATE."LoVendoЯ　魚住有希に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Site. 2016-07-23."[EN Announcement concerning Yuki Uozumi]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-07-23. On November 30, 2016, Kusumi Koharu left after she had decided not to renew her contract with J.P ROOM."「久住小春に関するご報告」" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-11-29. In spring 2017, Michishige Sayumi joined."道重さゆみ　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-12-26. On July 10, 2017, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, and Okai Chisato joined."矢島舞美・中島早貴・鈴木愛理・岡井千聖　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2017-07-10. M-line Memory DVDs *2009.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.1 *2010.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.2 *2010.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.3 *2011.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.4 *2011.07.xx M-line Memory Vol.5 *2011.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.6 *2012.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.7 *2012.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.8 *2013.03.xx M-line Memory Vol.9 *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 *2013.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.11 *2013.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.12 *2014.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.13 *2014.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.14 *2014.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.15 *2014.12.xx M-line Memory Vol.16 *2015.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.17 *2015.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.18 *2015.11.xx M-line Memory Vol.19 *2015.12.xx M-line Memory Vol.20 *2016.01.xx M-line Memory Vol.21 *2016.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.22 *2017.03.xx M-line Memory Vol.23 Lives *2014 M-Line Club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *2014 Niigaki Risa Live ~ Popcorn to Uzura Other Fanclub Events *2015 Tanaka Reina Fanclub Event ~Reina no Jiyuu Jikan~ *2016 Natsumi Abe M-line club Last Event *2016 Takahashi Ai & Tanaka Reina FC Event T&T ~Kiroi to Mizuiro~ *2017 Sudo Maasa・Kumai Yurina FC Event "KuMaazu Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai" *2017 Takahashi Ai & Tanaka Reina FC Event T&T ~Kiroi to Mizuiro~ Vol.2 *2017 Pink Cres. Party! ~Pink 1 shunnen kinen~ & Natsuyaki Miyabi Birthday Event References }} External Links *M-line club Official Site Category:M-line Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Mano Erina Category:Berryz Koubou Category:LoVendoR Category:PINK CRES. Category:C-ute Category:M-line Fanclub DVD